


Impure breeding

by imera



Series: High Stakes Word War - prizes [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Breeding, Captivity, Dark, Depression, F/M, Impregnation, Non Consensual, Prisoner of War, Rape, Violence, spontaneous abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is a prisoner of Rabastan Lestrange. In the beginning he only wants to torture her, and then he gets a new idea of how to use her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impure breeding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y3llowdaisi3s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y3llowdaisi3s/gifts).



> Written as a prize for y3llowdaisi3s for beating me at a word war.
> 
> She wanted the Lestrange brothers, Hermione and breeding.

When she was alone she tried to remember the things she’d learned at school, things she doubted she ever needed again, but that she didn’t want to forget. Slowly her memories faded, and things she was told seemed more real to her; she was worthless, dirty and a whore. In the beginning they simply tortured her, until she had no more tears left in her body, until she was unable to stand, until she forgot her past, and that was enough for them.

Until one day out of the blue, Rabastan Lestrange decided to see how it was to fuck a mudblood. Hermione never believed he would do something like that, not after all the nasty things he always told her, after reminding her over and over again how disgusting she was.

He pinned her hands above her head and pulled out his cock, forcefully entering her. She screamed and begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t listen. After that day, he claimed her body often, until it was becoming a routine and she she simply accepted it.

His older brother was there a few times as well, doing the same routine as his younger brother did, torturing her, then claiming her broken body.

An ordinary day when she was sitting in her corner, trying to remember what she learned at school, pain travelled through her body like someone was cutting her from the inside. She didn’t know what was happening, and was afraid, especially when she realised there was blood all around her. She wanted to move, but was too weak to get far. Accepting the fact that she would soon die, she lay down on the floor and closed her eyes, trying to think about something nice in her final moment.

She heard a loud sound before suddenly her whole body shook, and then there was magic floating around her like a comforting blanket before everything went black.

She didn’t know how long she was asleep, but when she woke she felt more rested than she had felt in a long time. She opened her eyes, and realised she wasn’t in her cell anymore. Instead she lay on a soft bed in a dark room.

“You’re up,” someone said besides her. She turned her head and stared at Rabastan, wondering why he acted so strange.

“You had a spontaneous abortion, almost died in your cell yesterday. If I hadn’t decided to see you when I did you could be dead right now.”

Hermione closed her eyes, wishing he hadn’t come along so she would get away from the nightmare.

“What happened down there had me thinking about something I don’t have, kids. My decision to stay childless was not because I didn’t want an heir, it was because I didn’t see it practical to have a wife. This relationship is of course nothing like that, and even though you’re a mudblood, the child will still mine.”

She turned her face away from him, which was a mistake. He grabbed her chin and pulled her head back, forcing her to look at him. “Don’t you ever turn away from me, you disrespectful whore!” he yelled. She trembled from both fear and exhaustion, but didn’t dare take her eyes away from him.

“I don’t want the same thing to happen, so I will torture you less. You will also stay in this room, and will be brought food regularly. When we discover you’re pregnant, I will stop torturing you until the child is born.” Hermione didn’t like his idea, the thought of being used to give him a child was disgusting.

*

Just as he said, he continued to torture her, stopping only when he discovered she was pregnant.She should have known he hadn’t told her everything; he stopped torturing her, but not the raping. He continued to enter her room until the very end, not caring if she was uncomfortable.

The childbirth wasn’t as she thought either. As soon as she gave birth, the child was taken out of the room before she could see it. All she was told was that it was a healthy baby girl. As soon as the healer was out of the room, Rabastan turned towards Hermione and cast the Cruciatus curse on her until she thought she’d die.

“When you’re back in shape, we’ll continue, until I have a son.” He left her crying in the bed where she just gave birth. The pain from the birth as well as the curse still passing through her body.

*

Hermione didn’t know what would happen to the child, especially since he said he wanted a son. She knew eventually that he had not hurt her because he could hear a baby crying. The mother instinct instantly kicked in and she wanted to break down the door to get to her child, but the magic was too strong, and she too weak.

Every night she cried over her loss, wishing she could see her child, even if it was only once. When she discovered she was pregnant again she wanted to hide it, but because he would only stop the torture if he knew she was with child, she decided to tell him.

The second child was a boy, what he wanted. Like the first child, it was taken out of the room before she had a chance to look at it, and like the first time, he cast the cruciatus curse on her, making her wish she had died while giving birth.

Because he had his son, she thought surely he didn’t want to continue breeding, but he returned a few days later, raping her again and again, until she was once again pregnant.

The knowledge of what would happen once the child was born was too much for her, especially because she had never seen her first two children, Rose and Hugo. She didn’t know what names Rabastan had given them, and she didn’t care, in her heart they would always be Rose and Hugo. The third child she decided to name after Ron, although they never had a chance to get together, she was certain that if things went differently, they would be together.

*

She didn’t know how long she had been Rabastan’s prisoner, but she knew how long he kept her in that room. She had given birth to three children, and was now half way along with her fourth, but this one was not Rabastan’s.

After his third child, Rabastan decided he didn’t need more children right then, and let his brother rape her until she was with child again. Hermione didn’t understand why he wanted a child with her, especially since she knew he had a wife, but thought it was better not to ask.

When she was alone during the night she liked to pretend like she was back in her old life, not that she remembered it anymore; she didn’t even remember her own name. Hermione would sit and pretend that she was surrounded by her children that she knew existed somewhere.

In her mind she was living in a cottage by the sea, her children sitting next to her, wanting to hear stories about magical creatures that lived in faraway places. In her mind, she had her happily ever after.


End file.
